Invasion Of the body switchers
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: What happens when G-Gundam characters switch bodys, ohh I shudder too think..... REIVIEWSREIVIEWSREVIEWS! IVE STARTED A SEQUAL HERE ON THIS FIC! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA..... that wore of quick, oh well READ IT
1. Switching

OK people. This is my first time on fan fic so please, review! I want your opinion. I won't be mad, but go easy on me. (Remember this means actions) I'm not sure how to say this, I- darn-it! , pulls out scrappy piece of paper Oh yah stuffs it back in his pocket I don't own G-gundam and I don't own Yu-Yu-hukasho.  
  
Invasion Of The Body Switchers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It starts out when Domon, Chibodee, Sci Sisci, Argo, Allenby and Rain are coming back from a Very Important summons.  
  
Sci:licking ice cream cone wow!lickThat is delicious!  
  
Rain: Ya! It was real nice of Jerry's Ice Cream Parlor to give us free ice cream  
  
Domon: Ya, its kinda cool that Rain and I like The same kind of ice creamkisses Rain, his wife  
  
Allenby: has a jealous look (Thinking) IS IT MY FAULT THAT I HATE GARLIC ICECREAM FROM THE PIT OF MY SOUL!?!? Rain is so lucky. Oh well, I'LL WIN YOUR HEART YET, DOMON!  
  
Chibodee: is looking up What's that?  
  
A meteor streaks through the daytime sky, heading straight for them.  
  
Allenby: No!!!!! DOMON!!!!!!pushes Domon out of the way as meteor crushes every one else  
  
Domon: NO, RAAAAAINNNNN!!!!!!! And uh. oh ya, Allenby too!  
  
Sci: what about me bro!!! goes to punch Domon but fist goes right through his head Huh? looks at hands Am I. dead?  
  
Argo: Duh!  
  
Allenby: duh!  
  
Rain: duh!  
  
Chibodee: Duh we all are!!  
  
Elvis Presly: Ya Like Me(!  
  
Rain: so what do we do now?  
  
Boton: yawns I'm the grim reaper yadda yadda yadda. come with me.  
  
Chibodee: Hey baby cheeks.  
  
Boton: Smacks Chibodee Dude, Im queen of the dead, Im not your type.  
  
They fly until they get to the spirit world to meet Koenma.  
  
Allenby: wow this Koenma guy must be a big tough guy  
  
A toddler appears.  
  
Koenma: I heard that!  
  
Argo: get out of our way, runt!  
  
Boton: waving her hands No nononono! That's koenma!  
  
Silence. Everyone burst out in laughter.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Koenma: Actually I am Koenma and Im about 30 times older than you so watch your mouth! And I have the power to do watever I whant with your souls, so TALK TO ME RESPECTFULLY!!!!!  
  
His shout has tremendus power, echoeing through the undead castle. Everyone abruptly straightens up.  
  
Koenma: now takes a book and flips through it, and stops Ah ha! It says here that you are a discrace to the spirit world, and that I should send you back to your bodies. Well? You heared me, GET LOST!!!  
  
They all scramble back to the death sight were Domon is holding rains body and crying. ya know, like a baby.  
  
They all slip aaaannnnddddaa.. Rain gets Chibodee's body, Chibodee gets Allenby's body, Allenby gets Rain (uh oh). And sci and Argo switch.  
  
Rain: face goes pale AHHH!!!! THERES A SNAKE IN MY PANTS!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!runs around  
  
Allenby: opens a hand held mirror and sees Rains face. evil grin heh heh heh.  
  
Chibodee: looks down shirt ALRIGHT!!!!! THANK YOU KOENMA!!!!! Hugs Himself and runs off  
  
Argo: OHMYGOD!!!!! Everythings bigger!!!!! looks at arm AAHHH!!!! AND IM WWWEEEAAAKKK!!!!  
  
Sci: I've got muscles!!!! looks down AND A BOMB, AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! runs away  
  
Domon: Ok. They've snapped. My grandma warned me about this. well, she was crazy too. ____________________________________________________________ OK, so what did you think? Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! I want to know how I'm doing next chapter Up soon!!! 


	2. Odd Issuse

Sorry if the last chapter wasn't that funny, I hope this one will be  
  
I don't own yu yu hukasho and I don't own G-gundam or any of the characters. Except Gundam Maxter, I swiped it from Chibodee when he was posing naked in the mirror. (he has Allenby's body) hehehe. Chibodee's such a numb skull.  
  
Chapter 2 ODD ISSUSES  
  
All of our characters are back at their houses.  
  
Domon: Hey Rain.  
  
Allenby: Yes my lovey lovey lovey kins?  
  
Domon: what was up with the others today  
  
Allenby: I don't know what your talking about, with me being Rain and not Allenby, RAIN!!! NOT ALLENBY  
  
Domon: Uh. Ok geez! Relax. You're not yourself  
  
Domon sees Chibodee (his body at least) bash through the door.  
  
Rain: YOU LITTLE BI-sees domon stairing I mean uh. I have to talk to Alle- I mean Rain for a sec.  
  
Domon: ......  
  
Rain takes Allenby and slams her on the outside wall  
  
Rain: Give me my body back!!!  
  
They look to the street and see Gundam Maxter stomping down the road, crushing cars  
  
Burning-G: WWWEEEEEEE HHHEEEEEE!!!!!! ITS MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!! WA HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!  
  
They stare as it rampages down the street.  
  
Rain: GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!!!!!!  
  
Allenby: NEVER!!! I FINALLY HAVE DOMON!!!!!!!  
  
Rain: Do you know what it's like to have pink hair, no breast, and to feel like there's a creature in your pants.  
  
Allenby: uh. no  
  
Rain:IT TOOK ME 40 MINUTES JUST TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PISS!!!!! STANDING UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Door crashes open with Chibodee and Rain(bodies)in the doorway.  
  
Rain: Good news Domon, I'm spending the night with you and Alle- I mean Rain  
  
Domon: uh Chibodee, why are you wearing a bra?  
  
Rain: oh. that. well that. is Shirley's, Yah that's it.  
  
Domon: your such a pervert Chibodee!  
  
The phone rings and Rain answers  
  
Burning-G: Is your Maxter running? Cause now its mine!!! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
Rain: Burning-G? The Auther?  
  
Burning-G: that's me!  
  
Rain: yells into the phone. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?!?!?  
  
Burning-G: Entertainment my friends, entertainment.  
  
Rain: I'm Gonna. I'm Gonna!!  
  
Burning-G: ah ah ahhh.  
  
Ray louis Bashes through the door and crushes Rain. Then he runs out.  
  
Rain: Ok. you win.  
  
Phone hangs up and Kyojis and Masters ghosts appear in front of Domon.  
  
Domon: NOOO!!! The undead is still out to get me!!!  
  
Master: Shut up Domon I just came to say. master grabs his own nose and tears the front of his face of, showing his skull RRAAAHHH!!!!  
  
Domon: blinks So?  
  
Kyoji: boo vanishes  
  
Domon: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * Chibodee:is in Allenby's body YAY! I CAN FINALLY BE A STRIPER!!!!!!!!! IS posing naked in the mirror Oh ya, nice boobs, nice butt!drools  
  
Hey, so what did ya think? Reviews Please. The next chapter has more about Sci and Argo. Oh and Duece, if you read this, one of the Ideas I got from you!!! 


	3. Maximum Exposure

Sorry If this chapie took so long, I was brain storming for another story idea. .............hmmmmm...........Ummm.........wait.....AHA! nope, cant think of a thing. I dont own G gundam or YU YU Hukasho. GUNDAM MAXTER IS MINE!!! MINE!!!!!!! NOBODY ELSES!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Maximum Exposure  
  
Argo:is at his house How could this happen!? I miss being able to lift a pine cone! I miss being able to reach the kitchen counter! I miss my mommy! (Hmm, here's a side to Argo we havent seen. Hehehehe!) sucks his thumb I MISS MY BOMB!!!!!  
  
Sci: is walking through the doorway of his house Alright!!!, For the first time in my life. I can lift a pine cone!!! donk! OUCH!!! I should have remembered, I only made the doorway 4½ft. tall. is hunched over why did I make make everything so tiny.  
  
Argo: OUCH!!! I feel like I hit my head on a horribly mishapen doorway! (ahhhh. They hurt there original bod when there spirit has an accident.)  
  
Sci: Brakes Couch Dammit! _____________________________________________________________ Rain: Outside of house alone in Chibodee's body What to do? What to do? I am not going to be stuck in a sick perverts body for the rest of my life!!! Think.Think.Thi- Ouch! Stupid Chibodee's brain! _ CHIBODEES BRAIN: 5% Gundam fight 94% SEX 1% common sense  
  
Allenby: Oooohhh Domon. drools  
  
Domon: EEWWW! Rain! When your making out, you don't drool!  
  
Allenby: oops, Comes back with another onslaught of kisses. Then she "TOUCHES" Domon  
  
Domon: WOOO I married the right women!  
  
Rain: drools the same time allenby does and falls on the grass OOOHH YA!!! That's it baby! gets undreast YA! BRING IT BABY!  
  
Micheal Jackson: is watching from a distance sad, I thought only I could make out with myself. Oh Well... : ) _____________________________________________________________  
The next morning...  
  
Chibodee: EEEW! What happened last night?  
  
Some Guy That I Don't Know The Name Of: I believe We got "down and dirty Allenby. Your bed is very roomy. leaves  
  
Chibodee: O.o AHA! So that's why I have this condom on backwards! takes all his clothes off Ah, looks at Boobs and drools Clothes just get in the way, who needs 'em. Today will go much better if I carry out my daily activities without any messy clothes. makes evil Grin _____________________________________________________________  
  
Rain: wakes up aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. What happened?  
  
Domon: CHIBODEE!!! Looks outside oh... there you are. Why didn't you answer I called your name like, 10 times! Breakfast!  
  
Rain: OK honey half asleep Ill eat breakfast with you my love...  
  
Domon: ah Chibodee.... your starting to scare me, seriously.  
  
Rain: wakes up oh, right breakfast. Domon, did you and Alle-Rain sleep well in your four poster? (Domon has a huge lugjurios house for winning the gundam fight.)  
  
Domon: smiles yes! Oh yes we did!  
  
Rain: thinking IM GONNA KILL HERE!!!!!!!! barges through the door and pulls Allenby outside. WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DOMON LAST NIGHT!?!?!?!?  
  
Allenby: ah ah aaahhh. I have absolute power. goes out on front lawn where fifteen other people outside turn there heads and look at her. HEY PEOPLE!!!!! WATCH THIS!!!!!takes off shirt and bra  
  
Old guy:O.o  
  
Pickachu:O.o  
  
Yuskay:O.o  
  
Boton:O.o  
  
Spongebob:O.o  
  
Patrick: what are those things?  
  
Malkavian vampire:O.o  
  
Old Guy #2:O.o  
  
Gay person: ya, what are those things?  
Rain: HOW DARE YOU SHOW MY BREASTS!!!!  
  
Allenby: punches hereself in the face, HARD  
  
Rain:flies back. OOOWWWWW!!!!  
  
Allenby: starts to unbutton skirt  
  
Rain: no...  
  
Allenby: Give up?  
  
Rain: n-n-n-no!  
  
Allenby: well, too bad babe! throws of skirt, showing her silk underwear  
  
Rain: NOOOOO!!!!!!!! D-D-D-DON'T DO IT ALLENBY!!!!!  
  
Old Guy with wrinkles: DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT  
  
Allenby: well my public awaits.  
  
Rain: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allenby thinking its her reputation, not mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
So? Looks like things are getting kinda messy, huh? Reviews please! Don't miss the exiting conclusion to: INVASION OF THE BODY SWITCHERS (The next chapie) 


	4. The Great Massacre Mix Up Final chapt

For All you patient reviewers.....  
  
ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINNALLY!!!!! The last chapter to:..... INVASION OF THE BODY SWITCHERS!!!!!!! Yay. Damn Chibodee huff! He beat me up and stole back his gundam! But, he wont be goin anywere without these holds up coorlander keys hehehehehe... I got a few good punches in two ^_^  
  
I don't own anything. (just like joe millionaire ^_^) ... Oh yah, except these Cling Clang  
  
Chapter: 4 The Great Massacre Mix Up!  
  
Boton: watching "Public Striping" of Rain's body on Koenma's high definition Zeenith television screen UH oh. This will not end well...  
  
Kuwabara: uh, I dunno its not... that... Bad...grins  
  
Boton: KUWABABRA YOU JERK!!!!! smacks his head, hard  
  
Kuwabara: OOOOWWW!!! That hurt!  
  
Yuskay: so, you want us to.....?  
  
Boton: Well first off, you can stop Allenby from destroying Rains life. The World Does NOT Want to see Rains bush! shivers Then, you can kill them so we can put them back the right way. Wow, Mixing up bodys ^_^! WHAT A HOOT! The only other time that happened was with those guys.... oh yeah, Spongebob and Patrick.  
  
Yuskay: when did they switch back?  
  
Boton: never. Its been three years and they cant tell the slightest difference. Well, GET TO WORK!!!  
  
Yuskay: AHH man! ~_~ Just when it was getting good!  
  
_________________________  
  
Rain: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEENNNNNBBBBBYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allenby: GIVE ME DOMON!!!  
  
Rain: NEVER!!!!!  
  
Domon:O.o What the.....  
  
A beam of blue light comes from the sky and strikes Allenby  
  
Yuskay: is falling to earth SPIRIT GUN!!! lands  
  
Rain/Allenby: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! YYYEEEEEOOOOOCCCCHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Crash! OW! Gotta work on my landings.  
  
Rain: Ah! You destroyed my body! sees that underwear is still on oh... Thanks^_^!  
  
Yuskay: shure thing...  
  
Rain: wait a minute... IM STILL IN CHIBODEE!!!!! KILL ME TOO!!  
  
Kuwabara: yup. SPIRIT SWORD....uh...GET LONGER!!! (that always sounded kinda stupid to me ^_^)runs up and cuts off the head of Chibodee.  
  
Rain: Thank- x_x  
  
Chibodee: comes smashing down the street in MY gundam Maxter. Is mumbleing stupid auther! Had to hot wire Coorlander. BUT I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Yuskay: SPIRIT SHOTGUN!!!!!blast goes and bounces off Maxter, not leaving a scratch  
  
Burning G: hey Yuskay, try this. uses his author powers to make a DE- GUNDAM 9000 Bazooka appear in Yuskay's hands  
  
Yuskay: Cool! FIRE!! destroys gundam Maxter but the shock wave kills him and Kuwabara too!  
  
(how do Sci and Argo die?)  
  
Sci:Smashes head on roof AAAAAHHH!!!!!dies x_x  
  
Argo: falls out high rise window for no aparent reason AAAAHHH!!! dies  
  
They All go to spirit world and get things sorted out.  
  
After...  
  
Our heros fight and fight and never forgive each other...  
  
Kuabara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Switching bodies! What idiots! looks at Yuskay and sees his own body in front of himhuh? looks down at a green shirt  
  
Kuwabara/Yuskay: OOOOHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! READ AND REIVIEW!!!!!!  
  
END^_^ 


	5. Authers Note

A U T H O R ' S N O T E Hey Guys Im back. Since you liked invasion of the Body switchers, IM MAKING A SEQUAL!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA..... wow, that wore off quick.... well what the hell, I made a sequal on a diff story but no one reviewed it. IM OFFENDED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... wow that wore of quick to. Oh well just read it on the next page. Its called BODY SWITCHERS II Domon Goes Psyco. WARNING If u have a brain. Hold onto it tight and RUN! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN.... that wore of... were was I? Oh ya! Enjoy! 


	6. BODYSWITCHERS II Domon goes Psyco

HEY YALL!!!!!! Burning-G is BAAAACK!!!!! The reason I am writing this sequel is cause of all the cool reviews I've got. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!! YAAAAA!!!!! Oh and the dude who wrote ***When Haku Gets Bored*** This is as stupid as yours. Its called ***When Domon Goes Insane*** So, grab a soda, kick back and let your brain melt out of your ears. ENJOY!  
  
CAUTION Those who possess a brain are extremely suggested to keep it, so DO NOT READ THIS FIC IF YOU ARE SMART!!! It will make you...... stupid and stuff.  
  
INVASION OF THE BODY SWITCHERS 2: When Domon Goes Psyco  
  
The morning started out as usual. Chairs and nasty comments a fly en between Rain and Allenby. Domon Staired as a Lamp went through the TV screen.  
  
Domon: NOOOOOO!!!!!! My one thing that keeps me from pulling my hair out and losing my mind!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rain and Allenby stair at Domon as he crouches Down and grunts like an ape.  
  
Rain: Now look what you've done to him!!! YOU TOOK MY BODY ON PURPOSE YOU SLUT!!!!!  
  
Domon: OOH OOH AAH AAH!!!!  
  
Domon writhes on the floor.  
  
Domon: These people are CRAZY!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I need friends I can trust.  
  
But alas, Domon had no human friends left. But when your Psyco, you get bye  
  
Domon: Whats that? It cant be....  
  
But it was, His lamp lie there on the floor. He couldn't be shy.  
  
Domon: Uh, hello lamp. Whats your name?  
  
Now, we all know lamps cant talk, but It can talk to Domon because hes Psyco, and because Im the auther and I say so.  
  
Lamp: SHUT UP FREAK!!  
  
Domon: Hey, DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!!!  
  
Lamp: Im not. I cant. Im an in animate object. Your just talking to yourself.  
  
But domon was not listening. By now all a those Big words had given him a headache. He lay in a Fetal position under the table. Right thumb in his mouth, left finger jambed in his nose so far it was poking his brain. He gave a stupid smile and spoke.  
  
Domon: Words Too Big! Words like, "your, and Just, and talking!!!"  
  
Domon: Uh....  
  
Domon: Wanna  
  
Domon: be my  
  
Domon: Friend?  
  
LAMP: Uh, shure but, why did you take up so many lines to say that?  
  
Domon: I don't know, I think the author is losing his brain while Writing this.  
  
Lamp: Oh  
  
So domon and his new bright friend that he really didn't have Did cool stuff. They had fun ramming into the wall, sucking their thumbs, And Drooling.  
  
Lamp: **Explodes**  
  
Domon: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! LAMP GO BOOOOMMM!!!!!  
  
Domon: RISE GUNDAM!!!!!  
  
Gundam appears and Domon gets in and starts the Modile trace suit spinning.  
  
Domon: AHHH! GUNDAM EATING ME NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Domon waves his arms, falls to the groung, and acts like hes having a seizure.  
  
Domon: AHHHH!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!! GET IT OFF!!!!! GET IT OF!!!!!  
  
So? HA. YOUR BRAINS GONE!!!! I FOOLED YOU!!!!! If you are reading this last line then congratulations, Your brain is now dead. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ill just kick back and watch the flames collect. 


	7. Psyco the gundam pilot

Hey everybody. Im bored, So I find myself continuing this mindless, brain rotting fic. Don't ask me why. Alas, I don't know myself. Ill just keep posting this piece of crap until.... I don't know, the end of the world. Heres a mindless fic for some mindless people (via 1 2 chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: Im just some retard that dosent own anything here SO DEAL WITH IT.  
  
HEY DOMONS CRAZY, I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE A TITLE EVERY TIME.  
  
We find Domon trapped in his gundam. But for he is in everlasting love with a... pizza, that's right, a pizza.  
  
Domon: I will love you and marry and marry you, and have...... and have...... Pizza, mutant.... babys!  
  
Pizza: NOOOOO ID RATHER BE EATEN. HELP ME AUTHER!!!!!  
  
Burning-G: HEY no talking to the author, why I have to keep telling you that!?  
  
Pizza: oh sorry  
  
But the Pizza, the clever little hunk of cheese he is, comes up with a plan.  
  
Pizza: but it's a shame Domon. If you don't eat me, then no one will be able to taste my juicy, mouth watering cheese oozing off the sides.  
  
Domon: I LOVE YOU I WOULD NEVER EAT YOU!!!!  
  
Alas, it is 23 days later. Lets join up with our friends now...  
  
Domon: **crawls across gundam floor** uuuuuuuuuuuuuhh. Ive been stuck in this gundam for 22 days cause im to insane to use the OPEN latch  
  
Pizza: its twenty three days!!!  
  
Burning-g: ya uuuuuuuuuuuhh its beeeeeen 23 and what am I doing stuck in here anyway? IM THE AUTHER!! IM the one that makes these weird situations and laughs my head off.  
  
Don't ask me how I got in there, but I was. LOL I wasn't smart enough to see the OPEN latch either.  
  
Burning-G: Hey this says, OOOPUUN. Funny cause its spelled just like open but yet- HEY OPEN I FOUND IT YAAAAAYYY *gets out of the gundam*  
  
Pizza: oh boy, im stuck with Larry, Moe, Curly, Shemp, and the hairy one.  
  
Burning-G: But I only see one person from my top secret author...... Hidout...... place.  
  
Pizza: You have to count in the extra voices in his head! Stupid!  
  
Burning-G: That's my name, stupid from writtin this here fic!  
  
Domon: So.... hungry, need.... food.  
  
Pizza: and you need air and a brain moron.  
  
Domon: *eats pizza*  
  
Pizza: YYYYAAAAYYY!!!!! THANK YOU AUTHOR!!!!!!  
  
Burning-G: ITS BURNING-G YOU SLUT PIZZA!!!!! God even my own creations don't remember my name.  
  
Domon: *Looks at his hands, and blinks* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To be continued.... (Unfortunatley)  
  
PLEEZE REED AND REVIEW THIS CHAPT your reviews will probably be moosh, seeing as how ive takin your free will and enslaved your mind in gobbledeegook. Oh well. The disclaimer from this chapter will carry over to the next chcapter. Why? Becaise im a lazy ass without a life or I wouldn't be writing this. (and cause I said so) 


End file.
